weapons training gone bad
by puppylove1128
Summary: When Jack decides to do some weapons training on his own, things do not go as planned. WARNING: CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF A TEENAGE NEPHILIM!


Second story in my "Bunker Life" series.

Weapons Training Gone Bad

 **Summary: When Jack decides to do some weapons training alone, things do not go as planned.**

 **Warning: Contains the spanking of a teenage Nephilim.**

 **Note: I am not condoning the spanking of teens. This is just a fictional story about fictional people.**

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

Dean and Jack were currently in the armory, doing some small arms training. Since Jack lost most of his powers, the older men were training him to hunt and fight without them.

"Very good, Jack." Dean praised, after Jack shot four of the five targets. "You are getting very good at this."

"Thanks." Jack beamed at the praise.

"Alright, that's enough for now." Dean said. "Let's clean the guns, then call it a day."

"When can I learn to fire the bigger guns?" Jack asked, looking at a grenade launcher that Dean had taken from the British men of letters' bunker.

"It'll be a while." Dean said. "Besides, we have only used that thing once. It's not real useful on a hunt, the smaller arms are much better."

"But I want to fire it." Jack said.

"Well, you can't." Dean replied, his voice taking on a slightly sterner tone. "End of discussion."

"Yes Sir." Jack sighed, knowing that arguing was pointless.

"Now it's time to clean the guns we used." Dean said.

Jack nodded and started cleaning the gun he had been firing.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

A couple days later, Jack was sitting in the library playing a game on his lap top.

"Hey, Jack." Sam said, entering the room. Dean was right behind him. "We're going on a supply run, want to go?"

"No thanks." Jack replied, without looking up. "I am about ten minutes away from saving the universe from an alien invasion."

"Not bad." Sam smiled, looking over the youth's shoulder. "I'm only on level fifteen."

"Dude." Dean said, giving his brother a glare. "Will you stop trying turn Jack into a geek? I mean, seriously, the kid bought a star wars poster the other day."

"I like star wars." Jack said, still not looking up from the computer.

"I've lost him." Dean moaned.

"You've lost something." Sam said, as he turned and walked from the room. "Be back in a couple hours, Jack."

"Don't burn the bunker down." Dean called over his shoulder, as he followed his brother.

"No promises." Jack replied, still looking at the computer.

"That's my boy." Dean chuckled.

Jack continued with the game, beating it. With a triumphant smile, Jack closed the lap top.

He stood up and, grabbing the lap top, headed to his room. The youth laid on his bed and started listening to music on his phone, but quickly became bored.

He was starting to wish he had gone with Dean and Sam. Castiel was in Heaven, helping Gabriel continue to fix Heaven. Jack had no one to talk to and he was bored.

Then he smiled, he was alone. Now would be the perfect time to fire the bigger guns in the armory. He knew it was wrong, knew it was against the rules. But he really wanted to do it, he knew it would be fun.

Jack rushed to the armory and looked at the grenade launcher, carefully picking it up. It was heavy and bulky, and Jack had no idea how to actually hold it. Much less fire it. After several minutes of trying to figure it out, he sadly set it back down.

Then he spotted a high caliber shotgun, one that the older men had told him he was to inexperienced to use. Dean had promised him he would teach him to use it, but not until he had mastered the smaller caliber guns.

Jack carefully lifted the gun and walked over to the targets. The gun was larger then the ones he was used to, but he knew how to use it. He had seen Dean and Sam practice with it.

Jack laid the butt of the gun on his shoulder, and aimed at one of the targets. Then he squeezed the trigger. The young Nephilim was not prepared for the harsh recoil of the blast, it knocked him backwards and he landed in the floor.

The blast of the gun was a lot louder then Jack expected, he dropped the gun and placed his hands over his ears. After a few seconds, he removed his hands and sat up.

Then he gasped at what he saw. The bullet had made a destructive path. Jack stood up and slowly walked over to the weapons. The bullet had went straight through two machetes and a small hand axe, before imbedding itself into the concrete wall.

Jack stared at the damage for a few more moments, truly regretting his actions. Then he quickly started cleaning up the mess, hiding the damaged weapons in his room. He knew Castiel, Dean, and Sam would be angry at him for disobeying them. He also knew he would be in a lot of trouble. He felt guilty about hiding the truth, but he planned on doing it anyway.

He really hoped they would not notice the mixing weapons. He knew they would not notice the bullet hole in the wall, it was already riddled with them.

After he was finished, Jack went back to his room and laid in bed. His felt sick to his stomach, he was feeling guilty about disobeying and about covering it up.

He was still laying in bed, several minutes later, when he heard Dean and Sam return. he heard Dean calling his name and quickly left his room to find out what the older man wanted. He found both men in the kitchen, putting away the food.

"Take those to the armory and put them away." Dean said, nodding towards two bags sitting on the kitchen table.

"W…why?" Jack asked, not wanting to step foot inside the armory at the moment. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to return to the room.

"Because I said so." Dean replied, giving the boy a curious look. Usually Jack did as he was asked without question. Jack seemed to love being helpful.

"How about if I help with the food instead?" Jack asked.

"I asked you to put the ammunition away." Dean said, his voice turning stern.

"Okay." Jack said, taking the bags of ammunition and heading towards the armory.

He didn't want to, he was still feeling guilty. And he knew that actually being inside the room would make the guilt feel worse. But he had no choice. He slowly walked into the armory, and his eyes immediately went to the shotgun he had fired. Then to the empty spaces that once held the machetes and the axe.

Jack quickly placed the ammunition where they belonged, then rushed from the room as fast as he could. In his hurry, he did not notice Dean was about to enter the room, and ran into him.

"Easy, Kid." Dean said, reaching out and grabbing the teen's arm to keep him from landing in the floor. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing." Jack said, looking at the floor. "Sorry."

"What's wrong, Jack?" Dean asked in concern.

"Nothing." Jack replied, still looking at the floor.

"Jack." Dean said, gently placing a finger under the teen's chin and tilting his head up so he could see his eyes. "I asked what was wrong. I know something is up, so spill."

"I…." Jack started, then stopped. He wanted to tell the older man, but he did not want to get into trouble. He knew that Dean would forgive him, but he also knew that he would punish him.

"You know, when Sam was younger, a few smacks to his backside usually loosened his tongue." Dean said. His voice was calm, but held authority. "Care to see if it works for you as well?"

"You'll probably spank me anyway." Jack said sadly.

"Maybe, but telling me the truth now will make a difference on how much trouble you'll be in. And in how you feel inside. I can tell you feel guilty about something. You know that old saying, confessing is good for the soul."

Jack sighed, he knew Dean was right. The guilt was killing him. He would feel better after confessing.

"I fired one of the larger caliber shotguns." The teen admitted. "But the recoil was too strong and it knocked me down. The bullet broke two machetes and a small hand axe."

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, his voice held concern instead of the angry Jack had expected. "Did you get hurt anywhere?"

"My shoulder is a little tender, but not that bad." Jack said.

Dean released the boy's chin and gently pulled at the neck of his tee shirt to see his shoulder. There was a small bruise and a little redness.

"It'll be tender for a day or two." Dean said, his voce and face turning stern. "But it could have been a lot worse. What is the number one rule for you in weapons training?"

Jack looked at the floor and did not say anything.

"Eyes up, and answer the question." Dean snapped, causing Jack to jump slightly and obey him.

"I am never to touch a weapon without yours, Sam's, or Castiel's knowledge. Unless it is in an emergency."

"Go to your room and face the wall, I will be in shortly." Dean said.

"Yes Sir." Jack whispered, hurrying to do as told.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

A few minutes later, Jack was in his room facing the wall. He hated timeouts, they made him feel like a little kid. They also made him think about why he was in the position to begin with.

Jack heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

He heard the door opening and then heard Dean walk into the room and sat on the bed.

"Come here, Jack." Dean said.

Jack turned around and walked over to the seated man. Dean was looking at the pile of metal and wood that was sitting on a towel on the bed. It was the damaged weapons.

"That gun was powerful." Dean said, now looking at Jack. "You could have been seriously hurt or killed."

"I know, I'm sorry." Jack said, his voice soft.

"Was the shotgun the only weapon you fired?" Dean wanted to know.

"Yes Sir." Jack replied. Then he sighed and added. "I tried to fire the grenade launcher, but couldn't figure out how."

"Damnit, Kid." Dean growled. "That damn thing could have taken out the wall, not to mention cause the whole room to cave in on you."

"I…I didn't think about that." Jack admitted.

"I want the truth." Dean said. "Is this the reason you didn't go on the supply run with us?"

"No Sir." Jack said, looking Dean in the eyes. "It was just a spur of the moment thing."

Dean nodded, believing him. "You knew the rules, and you broke them. You endangered yourself, and destroyed three weapons. Then you tried to deceive us, that is the same as lying. You know you do not lie to family."

"Yes Sir." Jack said. "I am really sorry, I won't do it again."

"I aim to make sure of that." Dean said. "You know I'm going to have to punish you for this, right?"

"Yes Sir." Jack said, his voice soft and miserable. "I know."

"You will work off the cost of the machetes and axe, by doing extra chores around here for the next two days. Which is how long you are grounded for. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"You've also earned yourself a spanking. Jeans and boxers down."

Jack moaned softly, but quickly did as he was told. Dean guided him over his lap, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Why are you here, Jack?" Dean asked.

"Because I fired a weapon without one of you present, a weapon that I knew I was not allowed to fire. And then I tried to cover it up so I wouldn't get into trouble." Jack said.

"We give you rules for a reason." Dean said, slapping his hand down hard onto the bare butt. The swat caused Jack to gasp. "The rules are there to protect you." Another hard slap to the other cheek caused the teen to jump slightly. "And you know how I feel about you lying to me."

Dean stopped talking and started laying down hard swats to the boy's butt. It didn't take Jack long to start squirming.

"Settle down, Jack." Dean said, as he started swatting the boy's thighs.

"I….I'm trying." Jack cried out, as he started crying.

"Try harder." Dean replied, as he started landing hard swats to the boy's soft undercurve. This caused Jack to start crying harder, but his squirming lessened. He laid limp across the older man's lap and cried.

Dean knew it time to wrap up the spanking. He stopped the spanking for a moment.

"I hate to repeat myself, Jack." He said. "You do this again, and I will use something other then my hand. Understand?"

"Y…yes S…Sir." Jack said through his tears.

"We're almost done, Buddy." Dean said, causing Jack to whimper.

The whimper turned to heavy sobs when Dean once again landed hard swats to his already red butt.

Dean ended the spanking and started rubbing comforting circles on the teen's back.

"It's over, Jack." Dean said, softly. "All's forgiven, it's okay."

After a few moments, Jack stood up and carefully pulled his boxers and Jeans up over his scorched butt, causing him to his in pain.

Dean stood as well, and wrapped the teen into a tight hug. Jack immediately returned the hug and buried his face into Dean's chest.

"I really am sorry Dean." Jack said.

"I know, Buddy." Dean replied. "It's okay. You've been punished and forgiven."

After a few moments, they pulled apart. Dean gently lifted the teen's face up and looked into his eyes. "I meant what I said." Dean said. "Next time, I will use something other then my hand. Bobby used to use a wooden spoon on Sam and me and it made us not want us to pull the same stunt again."

"I won't do it again." Jack said.

"I love you, Kid." Dean said, once again hugging him.

"I love you too, Dean." Jack replied.

The end!

Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. I don't know how many Teen Wolf fans are out there, but that will be my next story. I will write many more Supernatural stories, I am no where near done with them. But I have a Teen Wolf story involving Derek and Isaac that I am currently working on. Should have it posted in a day or two.


End file.
